The Teens 7D - Los adolescentes 7E
by bashful-perry-sprouse
Summary: Los 7E no siempre han sido los 7E. Este relato explica como los 7E se convirtieron en héroes y protectores de Jollywood, y para que decir, mejores amigos. [Un pequeña idea que se me ocurrió] [AU?] [K por violencia escolar o Bullying]
1. Importante leer

IMPORTANTE DE LEER

Primero que nada, había querido escribir este Fic en Ingles, pero no tuve tiempo y solo quería subirlo de una vez por todas. Supongo que no seré la única latina (o que hable español) en este Fandom.

Si por casualidad hablas ingles y estás leyendo esto con la ayuda de Traductor Google, (como hago yo a veces) bien por ti, eso me halaga.

Segundo, esto fue una idea fugaz que vino a mi cabeza y que cada vez fui implementando más y a complementar con FanArt (dibujos), etc. Pero claro, hay cosas que no calzan, por lo que decidí considerarlo un AU (Alternative Universe - Universo Alternativo)

A mí, personalmente, me gusta más ver la serie en Ingles, por lo que se me es más cómodo para mí escribir los verdaderos nombres de los 7E en Ingles, pero solo los 7E. Y como yo veo la serie en Ingles, aquí te van unos datos para que entiendas ciertas cosas.

Sus verdaderos nombres:

Feliz: Happy

Estornudo: Sneezy

Tontín: Dopey

Tímido: Bashful

Doc: Doc (es igual)

Dormilón: Sleepy

Gruñón: Grumpy

Y también una frase típica de Bashful (Tímido) en la serie:

"¡Hide!"

Hide significa "esconderse", y siempre que está nervioso él grita Hide y se esconde, pero en la versión latina han cambiado su frase muchas veces por; corran, escóndete, etc.

Como no encontré una palabra que igualase el significado de Hide en todos sus contextos, lo dejé así.

Bueno, creo que eso es todo. Reitero que esto fue una idea fugaz, si hay algo que no te concuerde por favor déjalo en los comentarios.

Dejo el link de mi versión de los 7E adolescentes:

art/The-Teens-7D-507442690

Y Eso. Gracias por leer.


	2. The Teens 7D - Los adolescentes 7E

THE TEENS 7D

Jollywood.

Un bello reino ubicado en el bosque encantado.

En él viven muchos enanos ciudadanos contentos y alegres, amables y serviciales, que prefieren ser llamados "gente pequeña". Adultos, niños y adolescentes viven en paz y armonía.

Bueno, como todos los reinos, Jollywood dispone de muchos oficios, un hospital, una escuela primaria, una escuela secundaria, una universidad, etc.

En la escuela secundaria de Jollywood asisten todos los adolescentes de Jollywood, con la intención de estudiar y tener una buena educación.

Como todos los adolescentes, todos los alumnos están divididos en estatus sociales, o grupos.

Estaban los inteligentes, los nerds.

Los marginados.

Los holgazanes.

Las chismosas.

Los ñoños cineastas.

Los populares.

Los bravucones, entre otros.

Sin embargo, hay 6 alumnos en especial que no pertencen a ningún grupo, ni tienen ningún amigo.

Uno de ellos tiene el cabello castaño y despeinado, tiene una gran nariz y espinillas por todo el rostro. Siempre lleva una bufanda y un pañuelo consigo gracias a sus horribles alergias. A nadie le gusta estar cerca de él gracias a sus poderosos estornudos. Su nombre es Sneezy.

El otro tiene el cabello blanco, y tiene una creciente barba en su mentón. Siempre está cansado y tiende a dormir todo el día. Se le conoce por siempre dormise en clase o en cualquier parte, en general. Jamás se pasa la oportunidad de dormir una siesta. Su nombre es Sleepy.

Otro de ellos tiene el cabello rubio claro, casi blanco, usa gafas y tiene espinillas por todo el rostro. Es muy inteligente, el más listo de la escuela, pero no está en el grupo de los inteligentes porque los demás inteligentes de la escuela lo envidían y lo rechazan. Su nombre es Doc.

El siguiente tiene el cabello rubio y muy largo, con una creciente barba en su barbilla. Se le conoce únicamente porque siempre usa un gorro que le cubre más abajo de la nariz, pues es demaciado tímido. Él es de esconderse siempre, casi nadie nunca lo ve, y él prefiere que sea así. Su nombre es Bashful.

El próximo es bastante extraño, la razón por la cual no tiene amigos. Es pelirrojo y no habla, solo silba. Es tierno, como un niño, ama a los animales y siempre es de animar a los que no están de humor. Su nombre es Dopey.

El último podría formar parte del grupo de los bravucones, si no fuera porque no le gusta burlarse de los más débiles. Su cabello es castaño y siempre tiene el ceño fruncido. Tiene un fuerte carácter, todo lo hace enojar. Su nombre es Grumpy.

Ninguno de ellos tiene amigos, ni pertenecen a un grupo. Van solos por la escuela, y nadie nunca les habla, excepto solo para burlarse de ellos.

Pero todo eso iba a cambiar... para bien, claro está.

Era un día ordinario en la secundaria Jollywood. Todos los alumnos asistían a sus distintas clases, y justo coincidió que los 6 chicos tuvieran una clase de Sociedad juntos.

"Ahora estudiantes", comenzó la profesora de la clase, "Vamos a hacer un proyecto en grupo con respecto a los distintos oficios de Jollywood"

La mayoría de los estudiantes dio un resoplido de fastidio, para acto seguido mirar nuevamente a la maestra.

La profesora frunció el ceño ante la actitud de sus alumnos para luego hacer caso omiso y seguir dando las instrucciones a sus estudiantes.

"Formen grupos de 7 personas y luego les asignaré un oficio a cada grupo para que presenten una exibición sobre este la próxima clase", la maestra dijo, autorizando a sus estudiantes a levantarse de sus asientos para organizarse en grupos.

Pero claro, los 6 chicos se quedaron en sus puestos, como siempre, esperando ser incluidos en los grupos a los cuales les falte un integrante. Pero esta vez no fue el caso. Todos los demás ya habían formado sus grupos de 7 integrantes. Excepto uno, el grupo de los populares que tenían 8 integrantes.

La profesora notó que ya los grupos estaban hechos, excepto dos, donde habían 6 alumnos sin grupo y un grupo con exceso de integrantes.

"Ustedes 6", la maestra ordenó, "Formen un grupo". Luego se dirigió al grupo de 8 integrantes y dijo, "Y uno de ustedes debe unirse a ellos".

"¡Yo me uno!", exclamó alegre uno de los integrantes del grupo popular. Ese chico era rubio claro, y siempre tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. Pase lo que pase, él siempre es capaz de verle el lado positivo a las cosas. Siempre lleva consigo su guitarra, cantando y tocando para expresar su alegría. Es el chico más popular de la escuela y tiene muchos amigos, pero no tiene un mejor amigo. Su nombre es Happy.

"Muy bien, Happy", ella dijo, "Ve con ellos"

Happy se separó de su grupo, dejando a sus amigos indignados por tal actitud.

"Muy bien, vamos a revisar", dijo la profesora revisando la lista de sus estudiantes, "Entonces son Bashful, Doc, Dopey, Grumpy, Happy, Sneezy y Sleepy. El oficio que les asigno es minería, eso es todo", dijo ella alejándose para asignarles oficios a los otros grupos. Los 7 chicos se miraron incómodos por unos segundos, antes de que uno de ellos habló.

"Bueno, si vamos a hacer este proyecto juntos debemos presentarnos", sonrió Happy, "Soy Happy".

"Lo sabemos", gruñó Grumpy, "Eres el más popular de la escuela". Luego señaló a Doc, "Y él es Doc, el más inteligente de la escuela"

Doc sonrió extrañado. Él sabía que lo conocían por ser el más inteligente, pero jamás nunca nadie se lo había dicho de frente.

"Soy Grumpy, por cierto", añadió Grumpy. Los demás lo miraron y sonrieron. Grumpy también tenía cierta reputación de ser un gruñón y una mala persona. Sí, era gruñón, pero no era un bravucón ni una mala persona.

Otro silencio incómodo invadió a los 7 chicos, hasta que Sneezy decidió romper el hielo.

"Soy Sneezy", exclamó él amablemente, "Mucho gusto en conocer-", un cosquilleo en su nariz interrumpió su presentación con sus compañeros.

Un fuerte estornudo resopló por todo el salón de clases, derribando a varios estudiantes de sus asientos, y milagrosamente, despertando a Sleepy, quien dormía de pie.

"¿Eh? ¿Ah?", despertó sobresaltado Sleepy, pero enseguida se puso al día, "Ah... Hola, soy Sleepy"

Todos sonrieron a Sleepy antes de mirar hacia Dopey, quien silbó alegre antes de sujetar un papel con su nombre escrito en él.

"¿Tu nombre es Dopey?", preguntó Happy a lo que Dopey asintió entusiasta.

"¿No hablas?", preguntó Doc a Dopey quien negó igual de entusiasta.

El resto se miraron entre ellos confundidos, ya que Dopey se veía simpático pero extraño.

Entonces, Sneezy miró a todos sus compañeros, dándose cuenta de que solo habían 6 chicos contándose a él mismo.

"Emm... ¿Chicos?", preguntó algo inseguro, "Nos falta alguien"

"La maestra mencionó a un tal Bashful", dijo Grumpy, "¿Quién será?"

"Lo más importante, ¿Dónde está?", aclaró Sleepy.

Un ligero susurró lo suficientemente fuerte para que los 6 adolescentes lo escucharan, surgió desde debajo de la mesa junto a ellos, "Aquí estoy"

Todos miraron hacia abajo para ver una pequeña silueta asomándose de debajo de la mesa cerca de ellos, "Yo soy Bashful", dijo él.

"¡Oh, hola!", exclamó Happy como siempre con una actitud alegre y entusiasta... demaciada para Bashful, quien se escondió nuevamente bajo la mesa.

"¿Por qué te escondes?", preguntó Sneezy al chico tímido fuera de la vista de todos.

"¿Por qué le hablas a la mesa, estornudador?", se burló un chico que pasaba cerca de ellos en ese momento. Sneezy se entristeció antes de que el chico se riera y siguiera su camino.

Una vez que no hubiera nadie más a la vista más que el resto de los muchachos, Bashful salió de su escondite y se paró frente a sus compañeros.

"Me escondo porque no quiero que nadie me vea", respondió tímidamente Bashful.

"¿Por qué?", preguntó Doc, intrigado por la actitud de Bashful.

"S-Soy muy t-tímido", tartamudeó el enano rubio, "Me aterra la gente", dijo escondiendose otra vez bajo la mesa.

"No debes de tener muchos amigos, ¿verdad?", preguntó Grumpy.

"N-No tengo ningún a-amigo", susurró Bashful desde debajo de la mesa.

"Tampoco yo", contestó Sneezy entristecido, "Nadie quiere ser mi amigo por mis alergias"

"Yo tampoco tengo amigos", añadió Sleepy, "A nadie le gusta ser amigo de un dormilón", dijo dando un gran bostezo.

"Ya somos 4", dijo Doc, "Solo por ser el más listo no quieren ser mis amigos"

Dopey silbó desanimado señalándose a sí mismo, dando a entender que él tampoco tenía amigos.

"Tampoco tengo amigos", añadió Grumpy, "Pero no los necesito, ni tampoco quiero tenerlos"

Happy estuvo a punto de hablar pero fue interrumpido por Grumpy, "Tú no digas nada, pues tú tienes un millón de amigos"

"Sí, pero ninguno es en serio, son solo amigos pasajeros", animó Happy.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, incómodos nuevamente. Bashful miró desde abajo de la mesa, y lentamente salió de su escondite y habló, "Emm... ¿D-Dónde nos reuniremos p-para hacer el p-proyecto?", tartamudeó tímidamente.

"¿Qué tal en la biblioteca, esta tarde?", preguntó Happy, entusiasta.

"Suena bien para mí", respondió Doc. Sneezy, Sleepy y Dopey asintieron de acuerdo, pero cuando se voltearon para ver que decía Bashful, él ya había desaparecido.

"Si que es tímido ese chico", comentó Grumpy.

Más tarde

Happy esperaba entusiasta la llegada de sus compañeros a la biblioteca de Jollywood.

Entonces, por la enorme puerta de la biblioteca, entró Sneezy con su bolso llenó de sus lápices y cuadernos con sus notas.

"¿Cómo estás, Hap-ah-AH-", interrumpió el fuerte estornudo de Sneezy que se escuchó por toda la biblioteca, "-Happy?"

"¡Estoy bien!", contestó alegre Happy, ofreciendole un pañuelo a Sneezy.

"Oh, gracias", agradeció Sneezy al gesto y aceptó el pañuelo para sonarse.

Entonces, caminando dormido, entró Sleepy a la biblioteca, con una mochila puesta en su espalda.

"¡Ya llegó, Sleepy!", sonrió contento Happy.

Justo detrás de él, entró Dopey, caminando con nada más que un lápiz en su mano derecha.

"¿Qué tal, Dopey?", saludó Sneezy a lo que Dopey contestó con un saludo de mano y un silbido alegre.

A continuación, Doc y Grumpy entraron a la biblioteca. Grumpy traía sus apuntes en unas hojas sueltas, y Doc no llevaba nada más que algunos lápices, ya que él no necesitaba tomar apuntes.

"Aquí estamos, muchachos", saludó Doc al resto de sus compañeros.

"Veo que solo falta el chico tímido", dijo Grumpy. Los demás se miraron entre ellos para darse cuenta de que lo que dijo Grumpy era cierto.

"No es verdad", un susurró se escuchó desde uno de los muchos estantes de la biblioteca.

Los 6 chicos fueron a donde provino el susurro. De entre los libros se asomó Bashful tímidamente y susurró, "Hola, chicos"

"¿Bashful? ¿Hace cuánto que estás aquí?", preguntó Happy extrañado.

"Estoy aquí desde un poco antes de que llegaras", dijo Bashful escondiendose nuevamente en los libros.

"Ya deja de esconderte", exclamó Grumpy, "Ven con nosotros, que tenemos que hacer el proyecto"

Bashful salió de su escondite y caminó tímidamente hacia la mesa donde sus compañeros lo esperaban.

"Muy bien, empecemos esto", dijo Doc mientras revisaba los apuntes de sus compañeros.

Los 7 pasaron el resto de la tarde en la biblioteca de Jollywood, investigando sobre minería. A todos les fascinó tal oficio, tanto que les hubiera gustado practicarlo.

"Apuesto que sería un buen complemento para el proyecto practicar algo de minería", dijo Sneezy sonriendo.

"Según mis calculos, nos garantizaría sacar un 10", dijo Doc alegre.

"¡Eso sería extra fabuloso!", exclamó Happy.

"¿Pero cómo creen que podríamos practicar minería?", preguntó Grumpy pesimista.

"P-Podríamos ir a la v-vieja mina de J-Jollywood", propuso Bashful.

"Esa es una buena idea, Bashful", dijo Sleepy mirando al chico rubio quien se sonrrojó y se escondió bajo la mesa.

Dopey silbó contento, imitando a un minero excavando. Todos se rieron de la imitación de Dopey, incluso Grumpy.

"Entonces es un hecho", habló Doc entre risas, "Mañana después de la escuela iremos a la vieja mina de Jollywood"

Al día siguiente

Después de la escuela, los 7 chicos se juntaron afuera de la vieja mina. Al igual que la vez anterior, Bashful fue el primero en llegar pero el último en considerarse presente.

Llena de polvo y cerrada con tablas de madera antiguas, la vieja mina de Jollywood estaba abandonada ya hace muchos años. Los 7 adolescentes la admiraron unos segundos antes de quitar las viejas tablas de madera de la entrada y abrir paso a la mina.

Un viejo carro de mina lleno de polvo y telarañas era lo primero que pudieron ver los muchachos. Viejas herramientas de excavación tales como palas y picos estaban dentro de este.

"¡Guau! Esta mina se ve increíble", exclamó Happy siempre optimista.

"Claro... Si te gusta lo viejo y sucio", gruñó Grumpy.

Caminaron un poco más dentro de la mina, para observarla mejor. Parecía infinita, una mina sin final.

Doc y Dopey se acercaron al carro de mina y sacaron algunos picos de este. Happy y Grumpy revisaron las paredes de la mina, con algunas piedras con bellas joyas incrustadas.

Sleepy, Sneezy y Bashful encontraron una bolsa de lona, cubierta de polvo y telerañas, llena de hermosas gemas, al parecer, extraídas desde hace años.

"Podemos presentar estas joyas como parte de nuestra exibición", propuso Sneezy sujetando la bolsa de lona cubierta de polvo. Pero claro, Sneezy es alérgico al polvo, por lo que apenas su sensible nariz captó el polvo, un fuerte estornudo logró que Bashful y Sleepy volaran por el aire y cayeran cerca de la pared que observaban Happy y Grumpy. Sneezy fue corriendo junto a ellos, sintiendose muy mal por lanzar a sus compañeros por el aire con su fuerte estornudo.

"¡Oh, no! Lo siento tanto, chicos", se disculpó Sneezy, "Soy alérgico al polvo y bueno... ahora saben porque no tengo amigos"

"Oh, no es problema, Sneezy", dijo Sleepy poniendose de pie, junto a Bashful.

"Sí, n-no es tu culpa", sonrió tímidamente Bashful a Sneezy.

Happy y Grumpy se alertaron al ver a dos de sus compañeros caer cerca de ellos, casi golpeandose en la pared rocosa de la mina.

"Oh, vaya", dijo Happy, "¿Están bien?"

"Sí, estamos bien", respondió Sleepy.

Sneezy aún no podía creer la amabilidad de Sleepy y Bashful. Generalmente, cuando sus estornudos lanzaba por los aires a otras personas, estas lo insultaban y molestaban. Jamás le había pasado que alguien le perdonara así de fácil, y además le sonrriera amablemente. Esos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Doc acercandose, junto a Dopey, a los 5 chicos cerca de la pared.

"Oigan, chicos", dijo Doc, "Dopey y yo encontramos estos picos y algunas palas en ese carro de mina", señaló él mostrando los picos que traía Dopey en sus brazos, quien asintió entusiasta.

"¡Asombroso!", exclamó Happy, "¿Qué tal si extraemos algunas joyas para presentar en nuestra exposición?"

"¿Para qué extraer joyas nosotros cuando podemos presentar las joyas que encontró Sneezy?", gruñó Grumpy.

"¡La experiencia debe ser muy divertida!", animó Happy.

"Happy tiene razón, Grumpy", dijo Doc, "La experiencia nos ayudará a complementar nuestro proyecto un 75%, a eso le agregamos el informe que hicimos ayer, más las muestras de joyas que extraigamos, nos asegurará un 10", explicó el enano más inteligente del grupo.

"¡Muy bien! Como digas, cerebrito", dijo Grumpy.

Todos tomaron un pico y cada uno se fue en distinta dirección por la mina. Habían distintas joyas hermosas esparcidas por toda la primera parte de la mina. Más al fondo, seguía el riel del carro de mina junto con una oscuridad inmensa. Al ser una mina vieja y abandonada desde hace años, ningún muchacho se atrevió a ir más lejos de donde la luz alumbrara.

Con sus picos, cada uno de los 7 adolescentes inexpertos, intentaron extraer al menos una gema en unos 30 minutos... Ninguno lo logró.

"¡Esto es el colmo!", exclamó Grumpy, "Estas gemas están muy enterradas, es imposible"

"Nada es imposible, Grumpy", sonrió Happy.

"P-Pero es m-muy d-difícil", tartamudeó Bashful, aún tratando de sacar el pico que enterró en la pared en un intento de extraer una joya.

"¿Necesitas ayuda, Bash-", empezó Sneezy antes de ser interrumpido por un rotundo "¡No!" del chico tímido, quien gritó "¡Hide!" antes de esconderse detrás del carro de mina rápidamente.

Todos miraron extrañados al carro de mina donde se ocultaba Bashful, mientras él se asomaba lentamente desde atrás del carro, completamente sonrrojado.

"L-Lo siento", susurró él, "Es un reflejo involuntario"

"No deberías tener tanto miedo de nosotros", dijo Grumpy, "Sneezy solo te ofreció ayuda"

"No es eso, es solo que cuando alguien me ofrece ayuda, es porque me ve y sabe que existo", explicó Bashful, "Y es por eso que cada vez que me ofrecen ayuda yo me escondo"

"Nosotros te vemos", dijo Sleepy.

"Y sabemos que existes", agregó Sneezy.

"P-Pero apuesto que cuando terminemos este proyecto se olvidaran que alguna vez me conocieron, como todos los demás con quienes he hecho proyectos", dijo Bashful lentamente escondiendose, "Y no es que me moleste... Simplemente no fuí hecho para tener amigos", explicó él, para luego esconderse completamente.

Todos miraron a Bashful esconderse. Incómodos en silencio se miraban unos a otros, algo tristes por el temeroso muchacho rubio.

"Emm... Bueno...", comenzó Grumpy incómodo, "Vamos a seguir intentando extraer gemas... Ya nos queda poco tiempo, y debemos ir a nuestras casas"

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y cada uno se fue a su rincón de trabajo, excepto Grumpy, quien antes de seguir con su propio trabajo, sacó el pico atorado en la pared de Bashful y lo dejó en el suelo.

Cuando Bashful salió de su escondite y se dio cuenta de lo que hizo Grumpy, con una mirada tímida pero tierna, le dió las gracias, a lo que Grumpy aceptó con una sonrisa.

Las horas pasaron y el sol ya se había escondido. Al final del día, los 7 muchachos solo lograron extraer 3 gemas en total. No era mucho, pero al menos tenían la experiencia que les garantizaría un 10.

"Excelente, chicos", dijo Doc, "Ahora solo debemos redactar nuestra experiencia y agregarlo a nuestro informe"

"Creo que deberíamos incluir las joyas que Sneezy encontró a las muestras", propuso Sleepy, dando un largo bostezo.

"Opino igual, ya que fueron tantas las joyas que extraímos nosotros", declaró sarcásticamente Grumpy.

Dopey silbó contento y fue en busca de la bolsa de lona que encontró Sneezy con las gemas.

"Muy bien, eso es todo por hoy", anunció Doc, "Nos vemos mañana"

Tres días más tarde

Era el día de la entrega del proyecto, y todos los grupos ya estaban listos para exponer.

Una vez que los 5 grupos ya presentaron, era el turno del grupo 6, el grupo de los 7 inexpertos adolescentes mineros.

"El oficio que nos tocó fue la minería", inició Doc, mientras Dopey con un alegre silbido mostraba las fotos del papelógrafo que hicieron para complementar.

"Aprendrimos que es un oficio bastante interesante y llamativo", dijo Happy.

"Algo agotador y poco progresivo si no se tiene experiencia", continuó Grumpy.

"Pero de todas formas, un oficio digno de admirar", exclamó Happy.

"Ahora les explicaremos en que consiste este asombroso oficio", prosiguió Doc.

Después de una increíble explicación leída del informe hecho en la biblioteca de Jollywood y la exposición de las bellas gemas encontradas en la mina más el relato de su experiencia, llegaron al final de su exposición.

"Personalmente aprendí mucho sobre la minería en este proyecto", compartió Sneezy, "Y me encantaría dedicarme a esto cuando sea adulto"

"Es un trabajo agotador pero divertido y emocionante", agregó Sleepy, "Definitivamente en esto me gustaría trabajar cuando sea mayor"

"L-Las m-minas son o-ocuras y a-aterradoras", tartamudeó Bashful, "P-Pero aún así me encantaría ser minero"

"¡El fin!", exclamó Happy, dando termino a la presentación.

Los demás alumnos aplaudieron, unos fascinados realmente por la presentación y otros felices de que ya habían acabado. La maestra de la clase agradeció a los 7 chicos y les dio un merecido 10 a cada uno.

La campana sonó y la última hora del día ya había terminado. Todos los estudiantes salieron corriendo del salón de clases para irse a sus casas después de un agotador día de escuela... Excepto los 7 mineros aprendices.

"Emm... bueno...", comenzó Sleepy, "El proyecto terminó"

"Es verdad", siguió Doc con una triste expresión disimulada, "Ya no tenemos que juntarnos más"

"Seguiremos caminos separados, claro está", añadió Sneezy igual de triste que Doc, pero disimulando obviamente.

"Sí, eso haremos", dijo Grumpy extrañamente afectado también.

Dopey silbó deprimido con una sonrisa falsa en su rostro.

"Fue un placer trabajar con ustedes, chicos", dijo Bashful saliendo de su escondite y caminar a la puerta para salir.

"Emm... ¿Bashful?", comenzó Sneezy.

"Todo está bien, siempre es lo mismo", dijo Bashful, "Ahora actuaremos como si nunca nos hubieramos visto y todo volverá a la normalidad", explicó él. Pero extrañamente, después de muchas veces de pasar por lo mismo, por primera vez si le afectaba la separación del equipo, "A-Adios, chicos"

"Adios Bashful", dijeron todos al mismo tiempo al ver al muchacho rubio salir del salón.

Todos con tristes expresiones en sus rostros, incluso Happy, se despidieron y se fueron a sus respectivas casas. Todos con el pensamiento de que la idea de Bashful era la mejor solución.

Al día siguiente

"¡Fíjate por donde vas, idiota dormilón!", le gritaron unos chicos que accidentalmente chocaron con Sleepy cuando él caminaba dormido.

"¿Eh, eh?", se despertó Sleepy, "Oh, lo siento"

"¡Solo mantente fuera de nuestro camino!", ellos gritaron, empujaron a Sleepy y este cayó al suelo. Ambos chicos se rieron de Sleepy y siguieron su camino como si nada.

Happy, quien pasaba justo por ahí con sus amigos, vio lo sucedido y corrió a ayudar a su excompañero de proyecto, dejando a sus amigos olvidados otra vez. Ayudó a Sleepy a pararse del suelo y lo llevó a una banca cercana para que pudiera sentarse.

"Oh, gracias Happy", dijo Sleepy quedándose dormido al hablar, "Que generoso de tu par...", decía hasta quedarse dormido en el hombro de Happy.

"No hay problema", dijo Happy al chico dormido junto a él.

Mientras

Doc caminaba en dirección a su casillero, totalmente cargado de libros que consiguió en la biblioteca. Inevitablemente, el camino más cerca para llegar a su casillero pasaba por el lugar de junta de los más inteligentes de la escuela, en otras palabras, los envidiosos.

Cuando estos vieron pasar a Doc cargado de libros, uno de ellos le hizo una sancadilla para que él tropezara y todos sus libros cayeran al suelo. Todos rieron antes de caminar lejos de ahí, de paso pisando intencionalmente algunos de los libros de Doc.

Con un suspiro, Doc se agachó a recojer algunos de sus libros caídos. Pero cuando se volteó para recojer el resto de los libros, estos ya estaban limpios y ordenados en las manos de Dopey.

"¿Dopey?", preguntó Doc.

Dopey asintió entusiasta y recogió el resto de los libros. Doc sonrió cuando Dopey silbó dándole a entender que él le ayudaría a llevar sus libros al casillero.

"Gracias, Dopey", dijo Doc muy sonriente.

Dopey silbó con una sonrisa, claramente diciendo "De nada".

Después

Bashful guardaba algunos libros en su algo alto casillero cuando alguien lo agarró del suéter y lo hizo quedar ante su presencia. Era Brutus, el bravucón más rudo de toda la secundaria Jollywood. Bashful siempre se había preocupado de que todos, sobretodo los bravucones, ignoraran su existencia, para que casos como este no pasaran.

"¿Tu eres el tal Bashful?", él preguntó, "¿El chico tímido que nunca se quita el gorro?"

Bashful tragó saliva notablemente. Algo en él le decía que Brutus no lo buscaba por consejos para esconderse.

"S-Sí", tartamudeó, apenas capaz de hablar. Brutus sonrió maliciosamente antes de soltar una pequeña risa.

"¿Q-Qué vas a hacerme?", preguntó temeroso Bashful.

"¡Esto!", gritó Brutus al momento de arrebatarle el gorro de la cara a Bashful, dejando su cara expuesta ante toda la escuela por primera vez en toda su vida.

"¡Mi gorro!", gritó Bashful alertado más que nunca antes al notar su largo cabello rubio suelto.

Brutus levantó el sombrero a una altura que Bashful jamás sería capaz de alcanzar por más veces que saltara.

Todos se reían del enano rubio que intentaba a toda costa recuperar su gorro. La humillación era tal que Bashful estaba totalmente sonrrojado por la vergüenza. Era obvio que no conseguiría su gorro de vuelta por lo que gritó "¡Hide!" antes de correr a esconderse. Pero Brutus lo sujetó del suéter antes de que él pudiera lograrlo.

"¿A dónde crees que vas, enano?", dijo él, está vez sí amenazándolo con un puño.

Bashful, ahora en los brazos del alto bravucón, golpeó suavemente a Brutus en la boca en un intento de escapar de la posible golpiza que recibiría, consiguiendo además arrebatarle su gorro y ponerselo de nuevo. Pero claro, el acto de valentía de parte del chico rubio no le gustó para nada a Brutus, por lo que antes que se diera cuenta, Bashful yacía en el suelo con un fuerte golpe en su ojo derecho.

"¡Nadie se mete conmigo, enano!", él gritó en la cara de Bashful, dandole una patada en el estómago.

La burla, ahora transformada en una pelea, parecía un evento público, ya que todos los alumnos se reunieron alrededor para ver que le pasaría a la víctima de Brutus.

Sneezy pasaba cerca de ellos cuado notó la muchedumbre interesada. Curioso también, se acercó al gran círculos de alumnos para ver que ocurría. Pero lo que vio no era lo que quería ver...

"¡Bashful!", gritó Sneezy abriendo paso entre la gente para ir en ayuda del enano casi inconciente en el suelo.

"Mira quien llegó a ayudarte, Bashie", se burló Brutus, "Tu amiguito, el estornudador"

Sneezy se sonrrojó avergonzado, pero en solo dos segundos se olvidó y prestó atención al bravucón frente a él. Pero no reaccionó a tiempo, ya que Brutus lo agarró de la camiseta y lo amenazó con el puño.

"¿Quieres una golpiza tú también?", dijo Brutus.

"¡Alto ahí!", gritó Doc con Dopey a su lado, "¡Baja a Sneezy, ahora!"

Brutus se rió burlandose de los dos enanos que creían poder amenzarlo, "¿Eso quieren? Bueno, como quieran", dijo Brutus lanzando a Sneezy donde Doc y Dopey, golpeando a los tres como si fueran un juego de boowling.

Brutus reía y reía al ver a quienes iban a ser los héroes de Bashful, caídos. Bashful apenas podía levantarse, y cuando vio a los tres chicos lástimados por su culpa, no pudo evitar gemir por el dolor físico y ahora psicológico.

"¿Qué pasó?", se burló Brutus, "¿Vas a llorar por tus amigos? ¡Aww, que adorable!", él dijo sarcásticamente, para acto seguido golpearlo dos veces más en el rostro.

"¡Oye tú!", un gritó profundo y amenazador interrumpió la golpiza.

Todos se voltearon a ver a Grumpy de pie totalmente amezante hacia Brutus.

"¿Grumpy?", dijo Brutus, "¿Qué quieres ahora? Estoy algo ocupado"

"Deja a Bashful tranquilo", exigió Grumpy, "O el pobre e indefenso golpeado vas a ser tú"

"¿Estás amenzándome?", preguntó Brutus incrédulo.

"Oh, sí que sí", declaró Grumpy, "Ahora deja a Bashful"

Ambos chicos se dieron miradas de muerte, y al momento en que Grumpy levantó su puño, fueron interrumpidos por Happy quien pasaba por ahí junto a Sleepy y al ver el drama se interpuso entre ambos.

"¡Alto!", exclamó Happy una vez que estuvo en medio de ambos muchachos, "No hay necesidad de usar la violencia"

En ese instante, Happy le hizo una seña a Sleepy y éste apenas la captó se alejó enseguida.

Una vez que Sleepy estuvo fuera de la vista, Happy supo que ahora solo debía ganar tiempo.

"¡Happy, sal de mi camino!", gruñó Grumpy, "¡Tengo que darle una lección a este idiota!"

"¿Tú? ¿Una lección a mí?", se burló Brutus, "¡No me hagas reir!"

"Oigan", interpuso Happy, "Para que pelear cuando se puede cantar", exclamó él sacando su guitarra y preparándose para cantar, pero Grumpy le quitó la guitarra antes de que iniciara.

"¡Basta Happy!", se quejó Grumpy, "Cantar no vengará lo que le hizo a Bashful y a Doc, Dopey y Sneezy"

Confundido, Happy preguntó, "¿Qué le pasó a los chicos?"

Brutus se rió para sus adentros, y Grumpy apunto a Doc y Dopey que ayudaban a Sneezy a ponerse de pie. Happy se impresionó al ver así a sus tres excompañeros, pero se quedó totalmente sin palabras al ver a Bashful en el suelo, completamente golpeado, con su labio sangrando, apenas logrando abrir los ojos.

"¡Oh que horror!", gritó Happy, "¿Qué le hiciste al pobre Bashful?"

Grumpy se dió una bofetada mental a la vez que Brutus se reía cruelmente. Happy estuvo apunto de decir algo, cuando Sleepy volvió corriendo donde ellos estaban.

"Ya está, Happy", gritó Sleepy mientras corría hacia el actual drama de la escuela, "Ya vine con... ¡Por dios, Bashful! ¿Qué te pasó?", exclamó Sleepy cuando vio a Bashful. Dos segundos después llegó detrás de Sleepy el inspector de la secundaria Jollywood.

"¡Inspector!", exclamó Grumpy, "Brutus golpeó a Bashful"

"Lo dejó muy mal", se lamentó Sleepy aún impactado.

"Y solo para molestarlo", agregó Sneezy cojeando hacia el inspector.

"Y cuando intentamos defenderlo, nos atacó a nosotros también", Doc intervino, y junto a él, Dopey lo confirmó con un silbido.

"Bueno, Brutus", comenzó el inspector, no impresionado por lo que hizo, "Vendras conmigo a la oficina del director"

Brutus, impactado y enrabiado a la vez, no tuvo más opción que rendirse y acompañar al inspector a la oficina del director... pero claro, no sin antes asegurar su venganza.

"Me vengaré de ustedes, 7 e-", antes de terminar su frase de venganza, el inspector lo sujetó del brazo y lo llevó a la oficina del director.

Los 7 muchachos observaron con admiración como su problema se alejaba para recibir la lección que se merece.

"¿Nos llamó "7E"?", preguntó Grumpy.

"Eso parece...", respondió Sleepy. Entonces, un gemido de dolor interrumpió su momento de reflexión.

"Chicos...", Bashful gimió aún en el suelo, sin poder moverse.

"¡Bashful!", exclamaron todos a la vez, antes de correr hacia el enano golpeado en el suelo.

Unos minutos después

Luego concluída la pelea, los 6 adolescentes llevaron a Bashful al baño de hombres para ayudarlo. El enano se veía muy frágil, apenas podía articular algunas palabras. Toda su cara estaba llena de moretones por los golpes, y su labio inferior sangraba. Para que decir, que la patada en el estómago impedía que Bashful pudiera levantarse del suelo.

Una vez en el baño, Happy sentó a Bashful en una banca mientras Sleepy y Doc ayudaban a limpiar la sangre de su labio inferior.

Con una toalla mojada, Sneezy limpió las heridas superficiales en el rostro del enano rubio que podía alcanzar debido al gorro que cubría casi todo su rostro.

Grumpy y Dopey lo ayudaron a limpiar su ropa, cubierta de tierra y algo de su propia sangre.

Mientras a Bashful lo ayudaban todos, Happy, con otra toalla húmeda, le daba un suave masaje para relajar sus tensos y heridos músculos.

Después de unos minutos, Bashful ya había recuperado algo de fuerza, la suficiente para hablar.

"¿C-Chicos?", el pequeño susurro alertó a todos los demás adolescentes.

"¡Bashful!", exclamó alegre Happy.

"¿Estás mejor?", preguntó Doc.

"S-Sí", contestó Bashful, "Aún me duele mucho mi ojo pero creo que viviré", bromeó él para alivianar el ambiente.

"Debes quitarte el gorro para que pueda limpiarte el ojo", dijo Sneezy sujentando la toalla húmeda con la que había estado limpiando las heridas de Bashful.

Bashful se sobresaltó al escuchar tal declaración. ¿Él? ¿Quitarse su amado gorro? ¡Jamás! Al menos, no voluntariamente.

"¿E-Es necesario?", preguntó el enano rubio temeroso.

"Sí, si no quieres que la herida de tu ojo se infecte", dijo Grumpy. Bashful inquieto negó con la cabeza, pues no iba a quitarse el gorro.

"No tienes que temer, Bashful", dijo Doc, "Puedes confiar en nosotros"

"Pues nosotros te vemos", dijo Sleepy.

"Y sabemos que existes", agregó Sneezy. Bashful sonrió ante las palabras de esos chicos, pues nadie jamás se había preocupado tanto así de él, y pues casi nadie conocía su existencia, al menos antes de la pelea. Después de todo lo que había pasado, por alguna razón Bashful confiaba en ellos, tanto como para hacer algo que nunca había hecho frente a otra persona... se quitó su gorro, voluntariamente.

Su largo y despeinado cabello rubio fue libre de su permanente prisión de algodón, y pues llamaría mucho la atención si no fuera por la horrible y muy notable herida en su ojo derecho.

Sneezy se acercó con la toalla húmeda y comenzó a limpiar la herida en el ojo de Bashful. Todos observaban al enano castaño limpiar el ojo del más tímido de la escuela.

Una vez desinfectada la herida, Sneezy se alejó y Bashful pudo abrir los ojos. Vio al resto de los muchachos delante de él, todos con una sonrisa en el rostro. Bashful aún no podía creer tal actitud en esos chicos, que incluso después de terminar el proyecto juntos, seguían siendo buenos con él. Algo tenía que decir...

"G-Gracias, chicos", susurró él mientras se colocaba de nuevo su gorro, "N-No puedo creer que h-hicieran todo esto p-por mí"

"¡Eso es lo que hacen los amigos!", exclamó Happy.

"¿A-Amigos?", preguntó Bashful.

Todos se miraron entre ellos algo incómodos, excepto Happy. Él solo se rió ante la ignorancia del resto sobre lo que es la amistad.

"¡Por supuesto!", él dijo entre risas, "¿Me van a negar que lo que claramente se demuestra aquí es amistad?"

Todos se miraron entre ellos de nuevo, dudosos. Pero luego pensaron, que ellos a pesar de todo lo que acontecía seguían juntos. Se ayudaban unos a otros inexplicáblemente y disfrutaban de su compañía. A diferencia de otros chicos de la escuela, entre ellos había algo especial.

"Happy tiene razón", dijo Doc, "Si esto no es amistad, no sé que lo es"

"¡Yo sí!", regañó Grumpy, "Años de convivencia y de aventuras juntos, no una semana desde conocerce"

"Bueno, toda amistad tiene un comienzo", respondió Sleepy.

Dopey silbó contento dándole un fuerte abrazo a Bashful, quien se quejó por el dolor pero luego se rió y respondió al abrazo.

"Eso quiere decir que somos amigos ahora", declaró Sneezy más feliz que nunca, "¿No Grumpy?"

"Emm...", en su interior, Grumpy estaba claramente muy feliz por esta situación, pero como no es de demostrar ese tipo de sentimientos... "Sí, como sea"

Los 7, ahora amigos, se dieron un fuerte abrazo grupal, y la felicidad era tal que hasta Grumpy sonrió en el abrazo.

"¡Este es el mejor día de mi vida!", exclamó Bashful.

"Pero te golpearon", dijo Sleepy.

"Pero ahora tengo amigos que me ayudaron", respondió Bashful.

Todos sonrieron con ternura al enano más tímido. Bashful se sonrrojó y rió algo nervioso.

En ese instante, la campana anunciante del termino del periodo libre sonó por toda la escuela. Los 7 adolescentes se alertaron y corrieron fuera del baño a sus respectivas clases. Pero claro, no sin antes de que Happy les gritara:

"¡Nos vemos después de clases!"

A la mañana siguiente

Sneezy caminaba en dirección a la escuela, con su bolso de mano silbando una melodía para animar el viaje. En el camino, se encontró con Bashful, quien en cada arbusto o árbol que encontrara se escondía antes de seguir su camino.

"Hola, Bashful", saludó Sneezy.

"Oh, hola Sneezy", sonrió Bashful saliendo de su escondite para caminar junto a Sneezy.

Ambos caminaron juntos hasta llegar a la escuela, conversando y riendo de vez en cuando. Y cuando llegaron a la escuela, se encontraron con un gentío impresionante. Todos los alumnos de la escuela esperaban inpacientes la llegada de algo, pero la pregunta era, ¿Qué cosa esperaban?

"Disculpa", preguntó Sneezy a un estudiante a azar, "Mi amigo y yo nos preguntamos qué está pasando"

"Nada que te importe, bomba de estornudos", se burló el estudiante dándole un fuerte empujón a Sneezy, a quien Bashful por suerte pudo atrapar. Ambos se miraron decepcionados, ya que aún después de todo, los alumnos eran malos con ellos.

"¡Oigan, chicos!", los llamó Doc, quien estaba junto a Happy y Sleepy. Sneezy y Bashful sonrieron y en seguida fueron junto a ellos.

"¡No van a creer quien viene a revisar la escuela!", dijo Happy.

"La princesa Delicia", dijo Sleepy.

"¿La princesa Delicia? ¿Por qué? ¿No tiene nuestra misma edad?", preguntó Sneezy.

"Sí, pero como heredera al trono tiene que actuar como si ya fuera adulta para aprender como se gobierna un reino", explicó Doc.

"¿Quién es la princesa Delicia?", preguntó Bashful, a lo que todos quedaron boquiabiertos. Todo el mundo conocía a la hermosa y encantadora princesa Delicia, por lo que esa pregunta no era de esperarse.

"La princesa Delicia", explicó Grumpy integrándose a la conversación junto con Dopey, "Es la próxima reina de Jollywood"

"Pero aún es una adolescente como nosotros, por lo que aún no está lista para obtener el trono", dijo Doc.

"Ella es la más bella y la más bondadosa del reino", dijo Happy, "Estoy seguro de que será una excelente reina"

"Yo no estaría muy seguro", los 7 amigos se voltearon para ver de quien provenía esa voz. No se sorprendieron al ver a...

"Brutus", gruñó Grumpy, "Creí que ya te habían dado tu merecido ayer"

"Y yo creí que los perdedores como ustedes nunca tendrían amigos", contestó Brutus, "Veo que me equivoqué"

"¿Qué quieres?", preguntó Doc enfadado.

"Solo decía que esa princesa jamás llegará a ser una buena reina", dijo Brutus.

"¿Por qué lo dices?", desafió Sleepy.

"Es tan torpe como un burro", Brutus declaró, "Yo jamás dejaría que esa princesa ascendiera al trono"

Grumpu estuvo apunto de contestar cuando las trompetas reales comenzaron a sonar.

"¡Con ustedes, su alteza real, la princesa Delicia!"

Los pasillos se llenaron de aplausos y gritos al ver entrar a la princesa Delicia a la escuela. Ella era alta, como todos los de la realeza, con unos hermosos risos dorados. Siempre iba con su cachorrito, Sir YipsALot, a todas partes. Efectivamemte, era la más bella del reino. Y también la más bondadosa y amable del reino.

"¡Hola a todos!", ella exclamó con una amable sonrisa. Todos en la escuela, menos Brutus, la aplaudian enérgicamente.

Entonces, cuando la princesa Delicia pasó cerca de los 7 amigos saludando y riendo con su cachorro, Bashful quedó totalmente hípnotizado ante tal belleza y gentileza. Fue amor a primera vista.

La princesa siguió su camimo, y Bashful aún no dejaba de mirarla, hasta que se perdió de vista y él soltó un suspiro enamorado.

Sus amigos no dejaban de mirarlo, sonrientes. Se veía en su rostro lo atontado que quedó al ver a la princesa, era obvio lo que le pasaba.

"Uyyyyy", canturreó Doc, "A alguien le quedó gustando la princesa"

Bashful salió de su trance enamorado, y algo desorientado, se volvió a sus amigos.

"¿Eh?", preguntó confundido.

"Dinos, ¿No es hermosa?", bromeó Sneezy.

"¿Q-Qué?", tartámudeo Bashful nervioso.

"Alguien está nervioso", canturreó Happy.

"Porque a alguien le gusta la princesa", continuó Sleepy.

"Y esa persona empieza con B y termina con Ashful", bromeó Grumpy.

Bashful se sonrrojó completamente, muy avergonzado. Era la primera vez que algo así le pasaba, y ya sus amigos lo sabían. Ni siquiera él se había dado cuenta aún.

"¿D-De qué hablan, chicos?", dijo Bashful tratando de aparentar, "N-No me gusta la princesa"

Los demás se miraron entre ellos, se rieron entre dientes, y al mismo tiempo dijieron, "Claro", alargando la A con un tono sarcástico.

Bashful frunció el ceño, y cuando estuvo apunto de decir algo, un grito femenino les llamó la atención. Esa voz se reconocería en cualquier parte.

"¡La princesa!", exclamó Sleepy. Dopey comenzó a silbar como una sirena de emergencia y corrió en dirección de donde provino el grito, mientras los demás lo seguían.

Era Brutus, que había conseguido la ayuda de cuatro brujos adolescentes para sabotear la visita de la princesa a la secundaria Jollywood.

Dos de los brujos, Snazzy Shazam y Hildy, en sus escobas voladoras y con sus varitas mantenían alejados a todo aquel que podría ayudar a la princesa. Los otros dos brujos, Grimwold Gloom y Benny, con un hechizo de levitación, mantenían a la princesa secuestrada en los aires, mientras Brutus la intentaba obligar a que renunciara al cargo de princesa, a lo que claramente, ella se negaba.

Cuando los 7 amigos llegaron al escenario, se vieron totalmente obstruidos por las dos brujas.

"¡Hay que ayudar a la princesa!", exclamó Happy.

"¿Pero cómo? Esas dos brujas no van moverse", gimió Bashful.

Entonces, una idea vino a la mente de Sneezy. "¡Lo tengo!", exclamó él mientras le pedía a Dopey la flor de su suéter. Dopey accedió y le dio la flor. Sneezy acercó la flor a su nariz y un cosquilleo fue la primera parte de un gigantesco estornudo, que derribó a las dos brujas de sus escobas y arrojó lejos sus varitas.

"¡Excelente, Sneezy!", exclamó Happy.

"¡Ahora vamos por la princesa!", dijo Grumpy.

Los 7 chicos corrieron hacia los dos brujos que mantenían cautiva a la princesa. Pero entonces, alguien se interpuso en su camino.

"¡Vaya! Pero si son los 7 enanos", Brutus se burló, "¿Vienen a rescatar a la princesa?"

"Deja a la princesa Delicia", gruñó Grumpy.

"¿O qué?", respondió Brutus. Nuevamente desafiando miradas asesinas entre Brutus y Grumpy, le dio tiempo a Doc de hacer ciertos calculos para rescatar a la princesa. Mientras Grumpy y Brutus reñían, Doc les dijo al resto de los muchachos su plan y que tenían que hacer. Todos sonrieron y juntaron manos como un equipo, y solo dos segundos después, Bashful ya había desaparecido, llevándose a Sneezy y Dopey con él.

"Wow, Bashful si que es bueno al esconderse", comentó Sleepy.

Happy se interpuso entre Grumpy y Brutus al igual que el día interior, mientras Sleepy siguió las instrucciones de Doc, y en un cierto lugar, se acostó en el suelo y se puso a dormir.

Doc esperaba la señal de Bashful, quien ideó una secuencia de escondites para que junto Sneezy y Dopey llegaran a la princesa sin ser visto por los dos brujos.

Mientras, Happy y Grumpy mantenían distraído a Brutus, Bashful, Sneezy y Dopey llegaron detrás de los brujos y les dieron a Doc la señal.

Una vez que Doc vio a sus tres amigos en sus posiciones, corrió donde Happy y Grumpy, y gritó:

"¡Oye Brutus!"

Brutus se volvió hacia Doc con una actitud amenazante, y fue ahí donde Doc dio marcha el plan. Le dio la señal a los tres chicos escondidos, y así Sneezy y Dopey saltaron sobre los dos brujos botándolos al suelo, soltando las varitas.

Libre del hechizo de levitación, la princesa Delicia caía hacia los suelos, hasta que Bashful la atrapó.

Brutus enfureció completamente, y como un toro enojado, corrió hacia Bashful y la princesa con una ira hasta los cielos. Pero cegado por la furia, tropezó con Sleepy, quien seguía durmiendo en el lugar que le asignó Doc. Claro que, cuando Brutus tropezó con él, Sleepy despertó y en su espalda se subió para que Brutus no se volviera a levantar.

Happy y Grumpy atraparon a las dos brujas derribadas por el gran estornudo y las juntaron con los dos brujos derribados por Sneezy y Dopey. Doc ayudó a Sleepy con Brutus, y cuando los escoltes de la princesa llegaron con los guardias, Doc, Sleepy, Sneezy, Dopey, Grumpy y Happy les entregaron a los 5 vándalos, mientras, Bashful bajó de sus brazos a la princesa sana y salva.

"Me vengaré de ustedes, 7 e-", nuevamente interrumpido asegurando su venganza, Brutus se fue de la escuela escoltado junto a los cuatro brujos, probablemente para no volver jamás.

"N-Nos llamó "7E", otra vez", dijo Bashful.

"¡Eso suena bien!", exclamó Happy.

Todos los expectadores del gran drama, comenzaron a aplaudir frenéticamente y a gritar alegres y contentos. La princesa Delicia quedó asombrada por la valentía de los 7 muchachos, y obviamente, debía agradecerles.

"¡Wow!", exclamó ella como una adolescente entusiasta, "¡Ustedes me salvaron! ¡Es increíble! ¡No sé como agradecerselos!"

"No hay problema, su alteza", dijo Sneezy.

"Fue un placer ayudar", agregó Sleepy.

Los escoltes de la princesa llegaron para asegurarse de que ella estuviera bien, por lo que la princesa suspiró y se disculpó ante los 7 muchachos para calmar a sus escoltes.

"¡Wow, chicos!", exclamó Happy, "¡Somos un gran equipo!"

"¡Sí!", estuvo de acuerdo Doc, "Tienen que admitir que lo que hicimos fue impresionante"

"E-Es verdad", susurró Bashful sonrrojado al recordar que tuvo a la princesa Delicia en sus brazos. Dopey silbó contento e imitó a un superhéroe rescatando una damisela en peligro.

"¡Logramos lo que los escoltes de la princesa no pudieron!", añadió Sneezy.

"¡Somos geniales!", agregó Sleepy.

"Sí... Tengo que admitir que fue increíble...", aceptó Grumpy.

"¡No, fue mucho más que increíble!", agregó la misma princesa Delicia integrándose a la conversación. Los 7 chicos se sonrrojaron ante el cumplido de la princesa antes de agradecerle cortésmente.

"Estaría muy agradecida si aceptaran ser mis protectores, y cuando sea reina, protectores de Jollywood", ella ofreció a los 7 muchachos.

"¿N-Nosotros? ¿P-Protectores de J-Jollywood?", tartamudeó nervioso Bashful.

"¡Por supuesto!", exclamó la princesa, "Son un gran equipo, y unos estupendos héroes"

Los 7 chicos se reunieron para conversar la propuesta de la princesa. Ni una palabra salió de sus bocas, solo sus rostros sonrientes, dieron a entender de que todos estaban de acuerdo.

La princesa, aún esperando la respuesta sonriente, observó como los 7 adolescentes concordaron.

"Bueno, su alteza", comenzó Grumpy, "Considerando que sus escoltes son tan inútiles y nosotros somos tan fantásticos..."

"¡Los 7E aceptamos!", exclamó Happy.

"¡Yay!", gritó la princesa antes de bailar y cantar contenta.

Todos miraron a Happy confundidos, y cuando este se dio cuenta, se dirigió a ellos.

"¡Es un gran nombre!", dijo Happy, "Y además nos une como equipo"

"Me gusta", declara Sleepy dando un gran bostezo.

"A mi también", añadió Sneezy.

"T-También a mí", agregó Bashful. Dopey silbó asintiendo, totalmente de acuerdo.

"Concuerdo con Dopey", dijo Doc.

"Y supongo que yo también debo estar de acuerdo", dijo Grumpy.

"¡Entonces, somos oficialmente los 7E!", exclamó Happy.

Y así fue como esos 7 muchachos se convirtieron en los protectores de Jollywood, en los 7E.

Con los años, ellos se graduaron de la escuela y se dedicaron a la minería, en la vieja mina de Jollywood, que actualmente se conoce como la mina de los 7E.

La princesa Delicia llegó a ser una gran reina, pero siempre que tenía algún problema llamaba a sus 7 grandes héroes, quienes construyeron un casa arriba de la mina, para que los 7 vivieran juntos allí.

La ahora reina Delicia, vive en el castillo junto a su cachorro Sir YipsALot, su loro Escudero Pequington y su asistente Lord Starchbottom. Y siempre que tenía algún problema, tocaba la campana Bing Bong, una campana mágica que la reina ocupaba para llamar a los 7E.

Dos de aquellos brujos que ayudaron en el atentado contra la reina en la secundaria Jollywood, se enamoraron y al poco tiempo se casaron. Eran Hildy y Grimwold Gloom.

Ellos siempre intentan adueñarse de Jollywood y derrocar a la reina, pero al igual como el primer día en que se enfrentaron, los 7E siempre los detienen a tiempo.

Happy sigue igual de feliz a pesar de todo. Nada logra desanimarlo y aunque el desafío sea muy difícil siempre es capaz de verle el lado positivo a todo. Siempre con su guitarra, cantando todo lo que le hace feliz, o sea, todo.

Claro que su canto no se compara con la voz de Bashful, quien tiene una voz maravillosa... pero solo canta en la ducha.

Bashful aún sigue enamorado de la reina Delicia, pero también sigue siendo tan tímido como estaba en la secundaria, por lo que jamás le ha dicho a nadie respecto a eso... solo a sus amigos, claro está.

Doc se ha vuelto un grandioso inventor, e inventó el medio de transporte más llamativo de todos los tiempos y lo que ahora distingue a Jollywood. Las télecubetas.

Grumpy no ha dejado de ser un gruñon, pero ha pesar de todo, siempre está dispuesto a salvar Jollywood. Pero claro, si algo se interpone entre él y su queso que hace él mismo con su cabra Gisselle, no sería conveniente.

Las alergias de Sneezy siguen igual o peor que cuando iba en la secundaria, pero ahora para él ya no son una condena. Sus estornudos son su mejor arma en momentos de apuros. Y está muy orgulloso de ello, y también de su extensa colección de pañuelos.

Sleepy sigue igual de dormilón que siempre. Grumpy opina que en la mina Sleepy trabaja incluso mejor dormido. Puede que cuando haya un problema era un asombroso héroe, pero cuando es hora de dormir, él junto a su peluche, el señor Hicklepips, son los mejores en ello.

Dopey sigue igual de extraño, y al igual que en la secundaria, parece un niño. Es un verdadero amante de los animales, y un gran mago. A pesar de que aún no habla, siempre ha sido un miembro importante en el equipo y un gran héroe.

A pesar de los años y los desafios que han enfrentando, los 7E siguen juntos pues su amistad sigue intacta.

Bashful, Sneezy, Sleepy, Dopey, Grumpy, Happy y Doc, son los 7E. Mineros, héroes de Jollywood y mejores amigos.


	3. Aviso - Advert

Bueno, por pedido, voy a traducir este Fic al Ingles.

Pero, informo que yo estoy de vacaciones de verano, la razón por la cual tampoco he actualizado "Rock Bodies"

En unos días más volveré a mi hogar, así que TAL VEZ tenga más tiempo para escribir y dibujar para Tumblr.

Bueno, eso.

Well, for a request, I will translate this Fic into English.

But, I inform that I'm on summer vacation, the reason why I haven't updated "Rock Bodies"

In a few days I will return to my home, so MAYBE have more time to write and draw for Tumblr.

That's it.


End file.
